Activated carbon has long been used to remove toxic gases and vapors from a stream of gas. These activated carbons are useful in respirators, collective filters and other applications, and often involved the use of special impregnants to remove gases that would not otherwise be removed through the use of unimpregnated activated carbons. These impregnated activated carbon adsorbents for removal of toxic gases and/or vapors have been known and used for many years. The prior art formulations contain copper, chromium and silver impregnated on an activated carbon. These adsorbents are effective in removing a large number of toxic materials.
Generally, it is known that removal of cyanogen chloride, hydrogen cyanide and cyanogen require the presence of chromium and copper on the activated carbon for effective removal. Copper and silver have been shown to be effective in the removal of arsine and phosphine. Chlorine, hydrogen chloride, hydrogen fluoride and hydrogen sulfide are also removed by the presence of copper impregnates on activated carbon.
In addition to a number of other inorganic materials which have been impregnated on activated carbon, various organic impregnants have been found useful in military applications for the removal of cyanogen chloride. Examples of these include triethylenediamine (TEDA) and pyridine-4-carboxylic acid. Tartaric acid has also been found to be used with other materials in various applications.
A search of the prior art has uncovered patents which disclose a variety of agents impregnated in activated carbon to remove toxic vapors from a gas stream.
British patent No. 2,187,725 discloses activated charcoal impregnated with transition metal salts preferably consisting of cobalt, nickel or zinc acetate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,317 to Keith et al. discloses the use of the oxides of cobalt, copper, zinc, iron and molybdenum on activated carbon to remove hydrogen cyanide from tobacco smoke.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,920,050 and 2,920,051 both to Blacet et al. describe the preparation of whetlerite type filters which include copper, chromium, silver and molybdenum impregnants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,311 to Tolles discloses a whetlerite type activated carbon filter material impregnated with copper, silver, and molybdenum and/or vanadium salts together with triethylenediamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,898 to Tolles discloses a whetlerite type activated carbon filter material impregnated with triethylenediamine, and optionally with copper and silver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,953 to Groose discloses an activated carbon impregnated with copper, silver and/or chromium mixtures and triethylenediamine.
In addition to the foregoing prior art patents, other references disclose that activated carbon impregnated with triethylenediamine (TEDA) has been found to be particularly effective for gas masks for removing cyanogen chloride, without the need for chromium. References also disclose that activated carbon may be impregnated with copper and/or silver for removal of additional toxic gases or vapors often required for military protective mask applications.
Other references, including the 1946 NDRC report by Grabenstetter et al. describe the use of copper, silver, chromium and molybdenum or vanadium impregnants on activated carbon to remove hydrogen cyanide and cyanogen chloride. Other organic base impregnations of charcoal are disclosed, including the use of amines such as diethylene triamine and others are also found in prior art.
The use of impregnated activated carbon adsorbents in respirators and collective filters, either for military or industrial applications, require special considerations regarding the toxicity and carcinogenicity of the impregnants to the user. These considerations eliminate a large number of prior art potential impregnants from use in respirator and collective filter applications. This is especially the case with hexavalent chromium, which involves potential health hazards.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an activated carbon that has the advantages of a chromium-free adsorbent while remaining effective in removing toxic gases and/or vapors through the impregnation of the activated carbon adsorbent with copper and zinc. It is a further object of the invention to provide an activated carbon absorbent for use in both military and industrial respirator and collective filter applications.